


my heart is nuclear

by tinysan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst with a Happy Ending, Conspiracy Theories, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Runaway Yeosang, Spaceships, UFO - Freeform, don't know how to tag lol, investigator jongho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysan/pseuds/tinysan
Summary: jongho finds a love out of this world
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. exosphere

**Author's Note:**

> hii this is a short story hopefully ill update frequently  
> thanks for reading :))

He remembers the fall. It was the longest part, the most painful. Now, he was completely alone and felt like his head was about to explode.

The metallic suit that he was wearing had scorched, leaving the sensitive skin on his limbs unprotected, bleeding from the scratch that had been the result of having descended millions of kilometers in less than five minutes. He thought then, that with a fall like that it would have to be impossible for him to stay alive, the ten layers of material that protected his body and that in his glorious past had allowed him to walk through burning stars with infernal temperatures and dead stars with icy temperatures, now looked like any ordinary piece of cloth. 

He had no idea where in the world he was, he had no idea if he would survive. This was not supposed to happen. his mission wasn't supposed to go wrong. They had everything calculated to the smallest detail, his species should have been victorious, but it wasn’t. Now, he was the only one of them who remained, and with his planet destroyed he was sure that outside, in the infinity of the universe, they would be looking for him so that he could be punished for the crimes he had committed for the good of his own people.

He tried to move so he could know where he was; however, the pain overcame him. He couldn't even lift his arms to remove the helmet that was protecting his head and that had possibly been the reason why he was still alive.

Then he closed his eyes hoping to die, because if he survived, death would be nothing compared to the path of penance and torture that awaited him.


	2. termosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something has fallen, Jongho," Yunho whispered cautiously.
> 
> "Yes, I saw it on the news," he replied, beginning to worry about the tone in which his partner spoke to him. that behavior was not typical of him.
> 
> “No, that's a lie. Jongho, something has fallen.” He said, emphasizing the last phrase. Jongho understood perfectly what he was referring to but didn't want to say it out loud, if it was what he was thinking, that meant the entire planet was suddenly in danger.
> 
> “Something?”
> 
> “An eben.”

Seoul, January 2020.

Choi Jongho was on his day off when he got the call. For a moment he thought about not answering, lately nothing interesting happened in his work and although at that moment he was not doing anything of special importance, he preferred to continue trying to sleep in the comfort of his bed rather than serving as a mechanic on a spaceship.

Although of course, the truth is that he didn't have a problem with that either. From a very young age he had fallen in love with the stars and made the decision that he would dedicate himself throughout his life to serve them, but if he was honest with himself, lately his work had gotten a bit monotonous. Research, the field in which he had specialized, offered him a wide variety of subjects to investigate. Thanks to this, he had the power to know the content of files classified as top secret, he knew almost everything that the governments had tried so hard to hide from the population.

And while the knowledge made him feel powerful, he missed the thrill of doing fieldwork, of going to investigate asteroid falls, meteor falls, and other unidentified objects.

The sound of the microwave indicating that his instant soup was ready made him jump out of his reverie. A moment ago his phone had stopped ringing so he leaned back in the lounge chair, ignoring the heat emanating from the plate he was holding in his right hand and turned on the television ready to watch a movie to distract himself.

A news program was being broadcast and it reported as a small note and without any further relevance, how an unidentified body had entered the Earth, without causing any damage and that it was most likely a small asteroid that broke when entering the Earth's atmosphere. Jongho thought about it for a moment, concluding that that was the reason why his phone was ringing insistently. But would the Space Center would call him with that force if it were just an asteroid?

In that instant, the door of his apartment was slammed intermittently. He turned off the television, set his lunch on the coffee table, and got up to open it. Once there, he met the somewhat anguished face of Yunho, his co-worker. The boy entered the apartment and closed the door without even asking if he could do it.

"Something has fallen, Jongho," Yunho whispered cautiously.

"Yes, I saw it on the news," he replied, beginning to worry about the tone in which his partner spoke to him. that behavior was not typical of him.

“No, that's a lie. Jongho, _something has fallen_.” He said, emphasizing the last phrase. Jongho understood perfectly what he was referring to but didn't want to say it out loud, if it was what he was thinking, that meant the entire planet was suddenly in danger.

“Something?”

“An _eben_.”

"Are you sure?" Jongho asked with his face showing concern. An extraterrestrial biological entity, or an eben as it was known in the scientific community, meant that something serious was happening and that it could threaten the relatively peace of humanity.

"Yes, you have to come help with the investigation."

"Is it alive?" He finally asked. How things were going to be from that moment depended on that.

"Most likely, we still haven't found the body."

Jongho nodded before rushing out in the direction of his room and opened his closet to dress completely in black and put on a thick coat. Winter had started recently and still the temperatures had dropped more than normal. Fortunately, it hadn't started snowing yet as that would make finding the invader almost impossible.

"Are we going to set up a camp?" He asked aloud so that Yunho could hear him.

“Yes! Pack some clothes!”

Upon hearing the confirmation, he also took out his small suitcase, which was the same one that airplane pilots used when it was their turn to go to work, that served as a cover. In the eyes of his neighbors and the owner of the building where he lived, Jongho was a pilot dedicated to commercial aviation. When he left, he would instruct the security guard that he had to leave in an emergency because one of the pilots who covered the Seoul-Washington route had fallen ill and had to go to replace him, he would be absent for a month. No one dared to question him, Jongho had taken it upon himself to create a good reputation among his acquaintances.

Ten minutes later, after saying goodbye to those in charge of the building and asking them to take care of his apartment, both of them left in Yunho's car, while he told him everything they had managed to investigate until that moment.

"At first no radar detected it, it went in alone."

“Manning?”

“It wasn't manning anything. Only the body of the eben entered, we are trying to find out what exactly happened outside, but the satellite camera did not capture anything out of the ordinary.”

"What kind of eben?"

“We only found the suit, because of the size it should be about a couple of centimeters shorter than you.”

"We had never come into contact with a species of that type."

“Exactly. We don't know what intentions it might have, we don't know if it's dead or alive. Although due to the damage to the suit it seems difficult for it to survive being outside, the fall was… it is impossible that any of our astronauts would have come out of it alive, if that were the case. It would have been reduced to ashes the instant he crossed the atmosphere.”

“Then we only know that it is an unknown species, that it appears to have the height and shape of any human, possibly not wearing any clothing and that it must be badly injured. it must also have a big resistance, that we also do not know, but from what you tell me it is as strong as a meteorite.”

"I think we're in trouble."

“Why do you say that? Is there anything else you haven't told me yet?”

“Imagine that his appearance is the same as a human, we could never find him, it will mix among people. Imagine what things it can do with that advantage over us. We don’t know it’s intentions here, we do not know if it is coming for good or bad reasons.”

Jongho nodded.

“Agree. We have to find it as quickly as possible. Which members of the team are there now?”

“Everyone. You know that these things almost never happen here, and even worse in the middle of the Bukhansan Forest, whole families come to spend a day outdoors there, It is very close to Seoul.”

"Anyways, it’s best for this creature to stay in the forest. It will be in much more danger if it meets humans.”

“There you are right. But then we should have found it by now, where could it have hidden?”

“I doubt it. The national park area is one thing, but the forest? It’s huge and there are areas that are inaccessible. We cannot risk the rescuers that are supporting the search.”

“Yeah, you’re right I guess. Where will we set up camp?”

“We will stay in the huts of the tour guides, the park will remain closed until we find it and the surrounding towns will be watched all the time.”

"Well, what explanation did we give them?"

“The usual, that it was not really an asteroid but a meteorological balloon and that there may have been metallic residues that we must collect.”

"How far are we from there?"

Yunho looked at the map on the car screen, they still had half an hour to go, but since it was Friday at noon, the traffic in the city was too much. Jongho chose to go to sleep during what was left to reach his destination, he was definitely going to need energy to find the intruder and to face it if necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be glad to hear your opinions of the story till now, sorry if i made a typo english is not my first language.  
> thanks for reading!!<3


End file.
